


Unexpected pleasures

by Flexor



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, HappyFunSexyTiem, Kindred Spirits, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: Once more, I am hooking Link up with a woman who isn't Zelda. Please enjoy.It's been a few years  since Link and Zelda visited Gerudo Town to visit Lady Riju, its Chieftain. With all the niceties and diplomatic work done, Zelda and Riju disappear into Riju's private chambers for a little girl talk, leaving Link and Buliara with nothing to do. Well, except for a nice couple of rounds of sparring with electric spears, a refreshing bath, the best drink in the whole of Gerudo, even the world, home for a nice cup of tea, and a night of quiet companionship between soldiers.Or maybe a loud, sweaty, busy night of hot and heavy sex.That would work too.
Relationships: Buliara/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected pleasures

Link and Zelda were riding through the hot desert in the direction of Gerudo Town, where Zelda had some diplomatic business with the Gerudo Chieftain named Riju. It had almost been three years since Link and Zelda had defeated Calamity Ganon, but after a quick visit mostly to reassure the Gerudo that Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, was still in the land of the living, they hadn't returned. 

The law against men in Gerudo Town was still in force, so Link had heaved a deep sigh and put on his Gerudo veil, top, and sirwal, much to Zelda's amusement.

They were travelling incognito, mostly. Link and Zelda were common enough names not to give them away. Her century-long ordeal had cured Zelda of any fondness for pomp and circumstance. She would be crowned Queen when she was good and ready, which might well be never.

They were let into town with no more than a glance from the guards, and walked into the square with its near-miraculous waterworks, its food stalls, its clothes shops. Zelda looked round, meaning to spend at least an afternoon shopping. She could hardly have Link be the only one to look ever so pretty in full Gerudo attire. As they walked up the stairs to the throne room, Zelda's face turned to her professional, diplomatic, straight expression. They passed into the throne room, where a young woman sat on a raised throne, looking at them. Zelda took a step forward, stood up straight, bowed her head solemnly.

"Makeela Riju, Chieftain of the Gerudo, from the Kingdom of Hyrule have I come bearing greetings and wishes of prosperity for you, and yours, and your lands."

Riju stood up. "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, I welcome you to the Gerudo lands as an honoured guest, and offer you the hospitality of my palace."

Zelda and Riju stood still for a while. Riju was the first to start smiling. She ran down the steps.

"Zelda!" Riju embraced her. "It is so good to see you again! It's been too long!"

Zelda held Riju's shoulders. "You look marvellous." She tilted her head slightly. "Have you _grown_?"

"Maybe." Riju winked. "In one or two places."

Zelda bent over to whisper in her ear. "That top fits you better now than it does Link."

"I'll have one sent here for you. Then we can all compare."

Link cast an appraising eye over Riju. The first time he'd seen her, she had been little more than a child. The trappings of a Chieftain had seemed too large for her. The helmet of Vah Naboris had slipped on her head. And she'd been adorable. Now, she was still cute, with her sparkling green eyes, her brown skin, and her flaming red hair, but there was more to her now. She was more confident, more... _present_. She spoke demanding, no _expecting_ to be listened to. She had _definitely_ grown, and in more ways than one. And of course, as Princess Zelda had correctly pointed out, without wanting to dwell on it more than was seemly... She had grown a figure.

"Come with me," said Riju. "There's something I want you to see."

She took Zelda's hand and they walked off with a spring in their step. Link followed, and a shadow fell over him.

"Master Link."

The deep female voice belonged to a tall, heavily muscled woman bearing a sword almost as long as Link was. She was Riju's personal guard. Link looked up into her eyes, grinned at her behind his veil.

"Buliara." He looked her up and down. "Have you _grown_?"

She had a rich deep laugh as she flexed her arm. "In one or two places. How have you been?"

They walked after their ladies.

"We have been all over the Kingdom. Rhondson sends her greetings."

"When you see her again tell her I will never forgive her for leaving Gerudo, just to find the love of her life and live happily ever after."

"When she _could_ be trudging round the whole of this desert with you tough chicks melting her face off in the heat or freezing her bits off in the cold."

"Exactly."

The first time Link had met Buliara, she had noticed he was a voe, a man, trespassing in the forbidden city. She had been very rude to him, and had offered to throw him out herself. Riju had asked her not to. Link had liked Riju more than Buliara. After Link had managed to return the stolen Thunder Helm, and to restore control of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris to the right hands, she had warmed to him a little. But delicate and subtle are the ways of women, and unless you knew her well, you would think she was still waiting for the right moment to murder him alive. Link didn't blame her. He was the same way with anyone who looked like they could even think of harming Zelda.

They walked over to a little patio, where there were rows of flower beds. Link could see cool safflinas, warm safflinas, electric safflinas, blooming right next to each other, which was hard to do. There were also blue nightshades, swift violets, and... Zelda waved him over, eyes aglow, pointing.

"Link, look!" Zelda was looking with breath held at a bed of pretty white flowers. "Silent princesses! I never knew they grew here, that they even _could_ grow here."

"I had the soil brought in from Necluda," said Riju. "They get exactly the same amount of water and sunshine as they would there."

Zelda knelt by the simple white blooms, held one in her hand carefully without breaking it. She looked up at Riju. "They are perfect."

Link imagined that he could see Riju's cheeks turn a little darker. Bending down, Riju picked one of the Silent Princesses, and put it in Zelda's hair.

" _Now_ , it is perfect. As a gift to you." 

* * *

This visit was more than a simple social call. There were things to work out between the Gerudo of the Desert, the Rito of the Air, the Zora of the Water, and the Goron of the Fire. The Hylians and their cousins the Sheikah had often been the oil in the wheels when making sure that everyone gave what they could, and got what they needed, and Zelda was no different. It wasn't too hard. People were generally willing, and the largest part of the job was to write down exactly what was agreed and store it in a safe place. Zelda and Riju were buried in papers until dinner. Afterwards, Riju resolutely gathered up the stacks, put them in a drawer, and declared the political part over for the day. She took Zelda's hand and led her to her chambers. On the stairs, she turned round.

"Buliara? Why don't you get an early night? I won't need your services until tomorrow."

"As you wish, my Lady." Buliara expressed with that simple phrase that she half expected Zelda and _especially_ Link to ravish Riju together, slit her throat, and dump the body in a shallow grave in the desert.

"Link?" said Zelda, with the sweetest of smiles. "Get lost. Riju and I are going to have a little _girl_ talk. And I don't want to say it this town, but..."

Zelda and Riju disappeared up the stairs, leaving Link and Buliara standing with nothing to do with themselves.

"So..." said Link. "Do we wait for them here?"

Buliara shook her head. "You may not have noticed, being an unsubtle boar of a voe, but my Lady worships the ground _your_ Lady walks upon. Now that she has her in her private chambers, we won't see them again till morning, you have my word on it."

"By the Gods," said Link. "What fate awaits my Princess?"

Buliara chuckled. "Blasphemous amounts of sweet tea, lots and lots of talk, mostly about you I imagine, trying out every hairstyle known to vai-kind, trying on every item of clothing in her wardrobe and more."

"Ah," said Link, not entirely convinced.

"To begin with," said Buliaria. "Believe me. We won't be needed."

"So what do we do?"

Buliara raised her hands. "We're _warriors_. To the training grounds!" 

* * *

At this time in the evening, they had the training grounds all to themselves. Buliara put away her big sword, and pulled out two spears.

"Only dangerous fools train with sharp weapons. These are practice spears." She gave one to Link and tapped the spearhead with her hand. there was a crackling sound and streaks of blue light crawled along the end of the spear. "These spears won't spoil your usefulness to Princess Zelda." She gave him a look with entirely too much sadistic glee. "And I can still hurt you."

Link turned the spear over and over in his hands. "I have a set of rubber armor. That works _great_ against stuff like this. I can just walk up to an electric lizalfos and poke it with a stick."

"Hah. Master Link, if you so much as twitch that veil away, I will denounce you as a voe, and toss you over the wall myself. Ready?"

"Bring it."

Buliara was holding her spear at one-third and two-thirds of the shaft, giving her an extra end to hit Link with. Link held his at the end and at one-quarter, increasing his range because he was so much shorter than Buliara. She came up to him slowly, deliberately, taking small steps so she could move in an instant if needed. When she was in range, Link took a small leap to the side and stabbed out at her flank. Buliara knocked his spear aside, and stepped forward to counter-strike. Link, luckily, _had_ done this sort of thing before, and leapt back a half pace, pulling his spear back through his hand. She took another step forward and Link stabbed out at her foot. She pulled her leg away, but Link could move his spear up and strike her leg with a glancing blow. Buliara gave a gasp, and hopped back on the other leg.

"Did that hurt?" said Link, drily.

Buliara grinned. "Of course that hurt. It's _meant_ to hurt."

Link shrugged. "Well, whatever makes you happy. Does it?"

"Oh it does."

Link frowned. "Why?"

"Because now, I know I can stop going easy on you." 

With one last shake of her leg, Buliara's stance changed. Link had fought fast enemies, most notably Thunderblight Ganon, who moved so fast that you could hardly see it. Link had defeated him with a Guardian shield and sword, and a lot of electric elixirs. In the end, he had used one of his own lightning rods against him, and another incarnation of Ganon had come crashing down. Urbosa's ghost had told him he was not entirely useless. High praise indeed.

Buliara on the other hand moved slowly. She took her time to change the grip on her spear, raise it, lower it, aim it at Link. On one of these moves, she left her left flank wide open and Link saw his chance. He leapt forward with perfect technique and stabbed the place where Buliara was but a splintered moment ago. Even before he started to move, she had stepped aside, swung her spear round and caught him right in the shoulder. The lightning in her spear made him jump, and he could only just retreat quick enough to avoid another strike.

It was completely maddening. It wasn't like Buliara put up a solid defence. To the contrary, there were holes in it that Link could ride through on his big horse. It was just that Buliara seemed to know, without fail, what he was going to do, even before Link knew it himself. He might as well announce that he was going to stab her in the tit now, if that was allright. She must be following what he was looking at, or even what he was purposely looking _away_ from. And every time he missed, Buliara countered with a savage thrust that left his whole body shaking.

"Master Link?" Buliara licked her lips. "Did you notice that these spears work even better when your skin is sweaty?"

Link _had_ noticed, thank you very much. He took one fast swipe, completely at random. Buliara swatted it aside without even looking. She took a few steps back and rested the butt of her spear on the ground.

"You know Link, it would make this fight a lot more interesting if you stopped falling for my lures every time."

"Lures?"

"Yes." She raised her spear above her head, aimed at Link's head. "Doesn't this make you want to strike my left side?"

"Um," said Link. A light was slowly appearing in the East. "You leave that open on _purpose_?"

"I certainly do. And that means I know where your spear is going to be soon. And where the next hole in _your_ defence is going to show up."

Link considered kicking himself for not realising that earlier, but he decided Buliara had taken care of that already. Buliara raised her spear.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The fight did become more interesting, but not a lot easier. Buliara kept trying to lure Link into attacking where she wanted him to, but it quickly turned into a game of 'He thinks she thinks he thinks, but then...' and Buliara had a lot more experience in second guessing. Still, Link now could land the occasional hit, which made the exercise a lot more fun.

After a really hard double hit, they stepped back. Buliara put the end of her spear on the ground in a sign of parlay. 

"I don't understand," she said. "I can see you learn quickly and you clearly know how to use a spear."

"I read a book about pointy sticks once," said Link.

"With pictures no doubt. But what I don't understand is, I heard that at the age of six, you bested three of your country's swordsmen on your own. Now maybe that's a load of boar crap, and I shan't hold that against you, nobody can help what people say."

"It isn't," said Link. "I did."

"How? I haven't seen you do anything to explain that."

"I..." Link hesitated. How not to sound like a complete asshole? "I cheat."

"No such thing in a fight to the death."

Link rolled his shoulders. He would be sore in the morning, but it was worth it.

"One more round, and I'll show you." 

Buliara raised her spear, not leaving a single hole, real or feigned, in her defence this time. Link focused, concentrating on the air around him, the hum of the splinters of seconds rushing by, every breath taking an eternity. Buliara struck out, straight at his heart, a strike that would instantly kill him with a real spear.

Link leapt backwards, and felt the single second divide up in parts of ten, then in parts of a hundred. He saw Buliara lunging towards him as if through water, as if through syrup. He stepped aside, and struck with his spear, first her left leg, then her right, her midsection, then her arm. Her spear went flying and she landed on her back. Link held his spear above her throat, with no desire to touch her with it. That would just be unnecessary cruelty, and Link was never unnecessarily cruel. He put his spear on the ground, held out his hand, pulled her to her feet.

"I cheat," he said.

"I understand." Buliara nodded slowly. "You were holding back on me! Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Link shrugged with one shoulder. "I'd just have won, and I would have learnt nothing. I've been fighting moblins all the time. Bokoblins. Lizalfos. They just run at you and try to hit you. They are stupid. You are smart. _Sarq'so_ , Buliara."

"You are welcome." She slapped his shoulder. "Well, that was unexpectedly pleasurable." She pointed at her clothes and Link's. "Well look at us! We can't serve our Ladies like this. To the bath house, Master Link!" 

* * *

As it turned out, they had practiced far into the night, and the bath house was deserted. It was a beautiful place, mosaic on the walls of battle scenes, stone baths with a waterfall above each of them, every kind of scented soap, hair oil, towels. The Gerudo might be fierce warriors, but they were also women, and that meant comfort. Link entirely approved and planned to try out every kind of soap.

Buliara walked up to one of the baths and stepped out of her clothes, unconcerned, without showing off, as if Link wasn't even there. Link froze to the spot, unable to move, unable to look away, hardly able to breathe. Every inch of the woman looked like it was sculpted in bronze. Every muscle was tight, hard, and there was a lot of muscle. She carried herself with the ease and confidence of the very strong. There were people who lifted weights just to develop muscle. Link didn't care much for that, not in men or women. Buliara's muscles had _purpose_ , each one trained for fighting, large, small, hard, or supple as needed. Her form was designed to be the perfect weapon. _Thought_ had gone into each and every one of the curves on her body.

She was incredible.

Buliara stepped into the bath, lowered herself into the running water. She reached for the soap, glanced at Link, quickly looked away. There might be a little knowing smirk on her face, or maybe not.

"Come on, Master Link. Take off those dirty clothes. I won't denounce you if you reveal yourself as a voe." She stared at the ceiling. "Your clothes do little to hide that now, and the water is wonderfully _cold_."

Link closed his eyes, shook his head, laughed at himself, took off his clothes. He climbed into the next bath over. It was cold. The water must come from a spring deep underground, maybe even from the snowfields in the Mountains. Such coolness in the middle of a desert. The height of luxury.

Buliara leaned her head back, let the water run over her face and through her long red hair. "Today, I fought the Champion of Hyrule in a sparring match, and learnt his techniques and his secret."

"Today," said Link, "I fought the best spear master in these lands, and learnt much from her." He held his hand under the cold waterfall. "Something to tell our grandchildren."

Buliara closed her eyes. "I won't have any children, let alone grandchildren."

"You don't want children?"

"I _can't._ " Buliara flexed her arm, the muscles swelling. Link was certain he could hear them creak. "This is not simply nature and training. We take elixirs. Add things to our food. Like mighty carp, or those bananas the Yiga rats like so much, but stronger. So that we can be as strong as the voe, so that we can be stronger than _anyone_."

"In sports, they'd call that cheating," said Link.

"In war, we call it _winning_." Her face was still, severe. "Our life, our food, our training, turns us into the best warriors you will find in the whole of Hyrule, but it also takes certain things from us." She glanced down at her chest. "Apart from _that_. We no longer bleed each moon. We cannot receive the gift of children."

"You can't have children _ever_?"

"There have been vai who joined the Guard, then changed their minds for their own reasons. Rhondson was one of them. I hope that with normal food, she will return to fertility. But I have taken the Guard's food for thirteen years now. All the voe in the world could not put a child in me."

"I'm..." Link hesitated. "You have sacrificed much."

"It was my choice. I made it knowingly and willingly, and I have been well rewarded for it. I protect the Lady Riju, and I cannot imagine a greater honor. There are those outside who don't want _any_ of us to have children, and we the childless warriors stand between them and our vai, our mothers, our children. In a way, _all_ the children are ours. Do not feel sorry for me, Link. I am where I belong."

They simply sat in each other's company for a while, letting the running water cleanse their minds and bodies, each thinking their own thoughts, until Buliara shook herself.

"Let's go. The night is still young and I will not let you leave without having tasted the best drink in the world." 

* * *

They stepped out into the cool night, and Buliara led them to a tavern called the Noble Canteen. Link had been there before, but the owner, named Furosa, had refused to serve him anything stronger than wildberry juice, and not _very_ wild berries at that. Buliara pointed Link at an empty seat and walked over to the bar.

" _Sav'saaba,_ " she said. "May I have two Noble Pursuits please?"

Furosa raised an eyebrow at her. "Captain Buliara. Do you truly intend to have two drinks yourself, and force that sweet little girl to watch you drink them? I thought better of you."

"No Furosa," said Buliara, wearily. "One of them is for her."

"She's not old enough for strong drink."

"Yes she is. She is older than she looks. She's Hylian."

"Did you look at her teeth?"

"Not specifically," said Buliara. "But I know she's much older than eighteen. She told me."

"Bulla." Furosa reached out and touched Buliara's arm. "I could tell you that there are laws against serving strong drink to young girls, but you know that already. Honestly, would you really want your pretty young friend to pass out on the floor, drunk as a fish?"

"She won't." Buliara looked into Furosa's eyes. "Upon my honor, I swear that she is not an underage girl. She is small, but she is an adult, and she will know how much drink is enough."

Furosa held Buliara's gaze for a few moments, then nodded.

"Just one then, no more."

" _Sarq'so,_ Furosa." 

Buliara returned to Link with two dew-covered glasses in her hand. She gave Link one.

"Drink slowly, Master Link. It is the only one you will get. Furosa cares for her customers." She raised her glass. " _Vasaaq!_ "

Link tried a little sip. "Oh my. This is treacherous. You could sit all evening drinking these like wildberry juice, and then try to walk away and find your legs aren't working anymore."

"Don't you dare," said Buliara. "I have sworn an oath that you can hold your liquor."

Link went through his drink slowly, looking at the women coming in, chatting, relaxing. Some of them he recognised from earlier visits, like Ashai, the teacher of a cooking class and a much needed course on how to deal with voe. She went through her Noble Pursuit a lot quicker than Link, ordered another.

"That girl!"

"What girl?" Buliara's voice dripped with innocence. She knew exactly what girl Ashai meant.

Ashai took another gulp. "I won't mention her name because it's Risa. And one day I will teach her the difference between talking to a voe and _assaulting_ him. That girl has a lot of pent up aggression."

"It doesn't do to keep aggression bottled up inside," said Buliara. "You need to let it out, or it just roils around inside you turning sour."

"Heh!" Ashai swirled her glass, making the ice in it tinkle. "Do you have a voe hidden in that training place of yours? She could practice on _him_."

Buliara's eyes gleamed at Link, turned back to Ashai.

"No." 

* * *

Link stepped out into the street and looked up. The moon was full and white, not red. There hadn't been a blood moon since the passing of Calamity Ganon. Good. It meant that the bokoblins, moblins, lizalfos, and other scum would _stay_ dead. So many times, Link had rushed towards the voices of people screaming, to find them being attacked, cruelly toyed with, killed. Some had died in his arms, and there was nothing he could have done except comfort them in their last moments. Link sighed. He used to like looking at the moon. Now, even a good one brought back memories. Why are bad memories so much more powerful than good ones?

"...else you want to see? The desert is..." A large hand shook his shoulder, gently. "Hey."

Link shook himself out of his memories. He didn't think he was going to make good company for the rest of the night.

"I'd better make for the inn," he said.

"The inn? Don't go there! They charge you twenty rupees just for shaking the sand-crabs out of the blankets, and _forty_ to have some feather-weight girl poke her thumbs into your back a few times. Come with me, Sister. I have a place for you to sleep, and I'll charge you nothing."

"Thank you for the offer, Buliara, but..."

She caught his eye, and her voice was hardly more than a whisper. "And you can talk about old times to one who knows."

Link stared a her.

"Or not if you prefer." 

Buliara led him through Gerudo Town's smaller streets to a row of doors tucked away under the outer wall. She kicked off her shoes and put them on a rack next to the door, briefly touched a small statue of a female figure, much like the Goddess statues Link had seen all over Hyrule. She took down her large sword and put it in its place on the pegs behind the door.

"Come on in," she said. "I'll make us some tea."

Link put his shoes next to hers and walked in. Buliara's chambers were small, cosy, comfortable, tidy. There were a few paintings and tapestries on the wall, a shelf with some books on them: A read-to-pieces copy of Urbosa's treatise on swords, scimitars, and shields. Weapons magazines going back at least ten years. The first six volumes of Traysi's Rumor Mill. A copy of the Thousand-and-one Nights. There was an old sofa with a large red cloth over it, an alcove bed large enough for two, or in Buliara's case, one and a half.

Buliara lit a brazier and put the kettle on. Her finger went from one tin of tea to the other. She selected one and shook the leaves into the teapot.

"Sit down." She looked over her shoulder. "Won't be a minute."

Link sat down watching her leaned against the countertop willing the kettle to come to the boil by staring at it.

"Thanks for the drink," said Link. "They would never give me one before. It's really good. Some secret recipe?"

"I could make one myself," The water boiled, and Buliara poured it into the teapot. "Five parts hydromelon juice, three parts Araaq, zest of a voltfruit, a dash of Goron spices for kick, rough ground rock salt on the edge of the glass for contrast with the sweetness, and of course ice." She poured out two cups of tea through a sieve. "But I'd still miss one essential ingredient."

"Oh? What's that?"

Buliara put a warm cup into Link's hand. "A beautiful woman to give it to you." She sat down next to him. "That's the most important part."

Link tasted his tea, a spicy variety of ginger tea with a sweet undertone of flowers.

"That does make it taste better." He looked up at her. "You like beautiful women, then?"

Buliara looked at a picture on the wall, painted by one of her friends. Lady Urbosa stood in front of a desert landscape, filled with dark enemies, one hand out in a dramatic gesture, just about to snap her fingers and bring down the fury of her lightning on them. The artist might have been a bit generous in the chest area, but Buliara didn't mind.

"There is something pure about being with a vai. Both pure and filthy. The touch of her skin against your own, soft flesh under your hands no matter where you touch her, the smell of her hair, the sounds of pleasure you draw from her. The taste of salt on her skin. With a voe, there is always a sense of... other motives, but with a vai, the only reason for being with her is to give each other pleasure." She raised her cup to her lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Perfectly," said Link.

"Mind you..." Buliara's cup was empty and she put it on the floor next to the sofa. She stretched and dropped her right arm on the back of the sofa behind Link in a smooth move made by countless voe since the invention of the seat large enough for two. "This is Gerudo town. Here, you either like vai, or you like lonely nights."

Link leaned his head back against her bicep, reached for her hand, pulled her arm round him. Lamp light reflected in her eyes as she blinked slowly. She pulled away Link's veil and dropped it on the floor.

"I don't like lonely nights," she said. 

Buliara's kisses were unexpectedly soft, gentle, light as a feather, betraying a deep fierce hunger carefully kept in check, dangerous to awaken. Link had expected almost another sparring match, but none of that happened. They came up for air, smiled at each other.

"Please don't throw me over the wall."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe. If I call the guards now, I'll have to explain what a naked voe is doing in my chambers."

"I'm not naked," Link pointed out.

"Let me help you with that."

She reached over, took hold of his leg, and pulled him onto her lap. She took his hands, raised his arms, and pulled off his top in one practiced movement. She raised her own arms, looked at Link expectantly until he reached behind her with one hand, undid the straps and pulled away her top.

"Impressive," said Buliara, with a little nod.

"Hey, I've been around! I know how to take a girl's top off."

Buliara grinned. "So do I."

With Link sitting on Buliara's lap, they found their faces were at just the right height for kissing. They took their time, letting their hands wander where they would, allowing the heat to take them slowly until Buliara's hand slowly slid down Link's stomach and further down. Buliara opened her eyes wide.

"Now _there_ is something you don't often find in a lady's sirwal." She ran her hand up and down her new-found treasure, gave a little squeeze.

" _Ah_. Careful!"

"Sorry." She moved her hand. "This better?"

"Hng," said Link. He closed his eyes, holding on to Buliara's shoulders so as not to fall off. "Ahng," he added, to make it clear. He opened his eyes to look into hers.

"Bed?" said Link.

"Oh yes."

Link stood up, wrapped Buliara's legs round him, put her arms round his neck and lifted her off the sofa. She burst out laughing as he easily carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. Only noobs of the worst description drop their lovers like a sack of potatoes. She pointed a finger at the wide silken Gerudo trousers.

"That. Off."

Link dropped the last of his clothes on the floor, and Buliara bit her lip as she studied him carefully. Link patted her butt and she lifted herself off the bed so Link could pull down her sirwal. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. She raised herself on her elbows and they spent a few moments simply looking at each other. Flaming red ponytail, green eyes in a brown face, light blue painted full lips, small breasts with large nipples just begging to be gently stroked, pulled, and sucked on, a washboard stomach, short curly reddish hair, leading to... thighs. Massive, powerful, strong, gleaming thighs.

Link groaned, knelt before her and pushed aside her knees. He ran his hands up and down the skin on her thighs, pressed little kisses all over the inside of her thighs, gloried in her little gasps as he ran his fingernails up along her thighs, pressed his cheek to her thighs, _worshipped_ her thighs.

"You're too slow." Buliara's breath was heavy. "A woman would have had her tongue up my slit by now."

Link looked up at her adoringly. "What, and _skip leg day?_ " He ran his fingertips up her leg, stopping just short of her slit with an evil grin. "Women are _stupid_!"

"Oh _fuck you!_ "

Buliara slammed her legs shut, and Link's head was trapped between them. She grabbed a hand full of blonde hair and made him look up at her.

" _Give me what I want or there will be trouble!_ "

She opened her legs and pushed down his head to where she wanted it.

Well.

Since she was asking so nicely, how could he refuse?

Link slowly ran his tongue up and down her lips, with a little flick at the top. Buliara groaned.

"Ah yes, _that's_ more like it. Keep going and I'll let you live."

Link kept going as asked, exploring every fold of skin, lingering on the places where he made her gasp, gently playing his fingers through the short rough curly ginger hairs. He enjoyed the feel of her hand in his hair, the taste of her, her voice.

" _Link_!" She was breathing in short gasps. "Stop. Teasing! Get your. Fingers. In there!"

Link looked up, his cheeks wet and gleaming with her juices. "Fingers? I can do better than that."

"Hmm. You can, can't you? I almost forgot you aren't a vai."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

Link stood up, picked up her legs, moved them onto the bed with some hopping and adjustment from her. She grinned at him.

"Take all the complements you have. You're going to need them."

Link was too far gone to hurt her for that. He knelt between her legs, took his cock in his hand, and rubbed the tip between her lips. He looked into her eyes. Ready? She gave a little nod, and Link moved his hips forward in little pushes. She was hot, wet, and marvellously tight. He moved slowly so they could both feel every detail of him moving inside of her. When he could go no deeper, he lowered himself onto her. He could just about reach to kiss her.

"By the Gods, you're beautiful."

She only smiled, ran her hands from his shoulders over his back, grabbed two hands full of those delicious butt cheeks. She pulled him closer. He pulled back, pushed into her again, slowly, gently, trying to read in her eyes how she felt about it.

"Yes," she said, squeezing his butt.

Link started with long slow strokes, drawing little happy noises from her lips. She moved her hips so it felt just right, pushed her fingernails into his butt cheeks.

"More," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"More?"

"Yes."

"More _what_?"

" _More!_ " She pulled him closer, pushed her hips up.

"Want me to fuck you?" Link was breathing hard.

"Yes!"

"Say it!"

Her green eyes blazed at him, and she bared her teeth. " _Fuck me!_ Fuck me as hard as you can! Give me everything you got!"

With a beast-like grunt, Link pushed into her, harder, faster. Buliara looked at his face, sweat dripping down, falling onto her breasts, and knew he was giving her every drop of strength he had in him. Her gasps turned to cries, then to screams, as she pushed back up at him, faster, _faster_! There was a desperate moment as they both pulled away too far and he slipped out, a scramble to get him back where he belonged. She pulled up her knees, wrapped her legs around him. Drew her fingernails over his back, driving him on even harder until he gave a final shout, and she could feel a thick warmth flow into her. Still he went on, grunting almost desperately with every thrust until her own moment overtook her, and every single muscle in her body tightened round him, shaking, pushing as hard into him as he was pushing into her. Then, a deep sigh, and quiet, rest, his face pressed into her neck. Their hands moved slowly over slick skin, matted hair. They looked up at each other and grinned like a pair of maniacs.

"That," said Buliara, "was unexpectedly pleasurable." 

They lay still for a while in the warm midnight air. She felt him soften inside her, slip out. She looked down on his head lying quietly on on her shoulder.

"Giving and taking pleasure at the same time," she said. "It's strange. Nice. With a vai you take turns giving and receiving."

Link moved his fingers somewhere near her breast. "Hm?"

"I mean there's things you can do at the same time, but it's better if you concentrate on giving. This is different. Is nice."

Link smiled, frowned. "Hang on. This is the first time you've done it with a man?" He looked up. "You're a _virgin_?"

Buliara stared at him for a long moment, and rolled over laughing. She hugged Link to her and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her.

" _Yes_ Link. This night, you have made a woman out of me." She stroked his hair. "That's nice after all these years."

"Ye gods, that's not what I meant! I don't want to hurt you, that's all." He sneered. "Well, not in bed anyway."

"Don't worry," said Buliara. "When I joined the Guards, my Vaba gave me a full set of savavoe."

"Savavoe?"

Buliara reached up, and took from a little alcove at the top of her bed a sculpture of five spirits, with small dishes in front, a bit like the frog spirits that were scattered all over Hyrule, but smoother, with less well-defined features, and of different sizes. She gave one of the spirits a quarter-turn and pulled it out of its base, leaving a rounded cylinder in her hand. Its purpose was... obvious.

" _Sav'al'voe_ , I should say. It means 'The good part of a man.' Best part. something like that."

"Oh." Link looked sad. "There are more good parts to a man than that!"

"Of course there are, _habibi_. I got this at the age of sixteen." She sighed and put the savavoe back in its alcove. "At the age of sixteen years and one night, I didn't have a shred left of my maidenhead, and neither did my girlfriend. So no, you won't hurt me."

Link closed his eyes and put his head back on her shoulder. "Good."

"That said, you _are_ my first voe." Buliara smiled, let her hand wander southward. "Would you like to be my _second_ voe? Maybe my third as well?"

"What about fourth?" said Link.

Buliara laughed. "Let's see if you last that long." 

* * *

Zelda and Link were riding East in the direction of Hateno Village, where they shared Link's house. Link had spent some time changing the sign to "Link's And Zelda's House," but Zelda still noticed the way her name was lettered differently from Link's more than she noticed the actual words. Bolson had come and thanks to his superhuman sense of taste in interior decorations, the shed now looked like it had been Zelda's bedroom from the start. In her mind, she still called it "The Shed." Which was unfair to Link, who had done his best to make Zelda feel at home, but still.

They arrived by midnight. Even after all this time, Link still went in first, hand on his sword. Nothing evil stirred, and Link waved Zelda in. This habit had often annoyed Zelda, but she'd come to accept it as a thing that Link did. Link stepped back out, pulled their packs from the horses and brought them in, brushed the horses, and stabled them with enough to eat. Link's brown horse leaned into Zelda's white mare. Link watched them for a moment. So easy. 

He walked back into the main room, to find Zelda sorting out official papers and filing them away. Finally, she pulled out a box, about the size of a shoe box, and placed it on the table. She took time to admire its gleaming dark lacquer finish and gold fastenings.

"What's that?" said Link.

"A present from Riju." Zelda opened the box. She looked up at Link with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "It's a spiritual focus. House spirits, who help to create a harmonious family life. Gerudo women have them in their bedrooms to remind them that they too can find love. _You_ wouldn't know about that. You're a _boy_."

Link took one look at the thing, and snorted. Zelda gave him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"It's a savavoe."

"A _what_?" Zelda feigned innocence.

"A _Sav'al'voe_ ," said Link. "It means the best part of a man. Didn't Riju tell you that?"

"I... _You_ don't know what you are talking about," said Zelda, her cheeks turning the colour of wildberries. "Don't you remember the frog spirits outside Impa's house? This is just like that. Look, there are little dishes for offerings in front."

Link only nodded.

Zelda sniffed. "So whatever you may _think_ it is, you're wrong!"

Link kept looking at Zelda, who still looked as though she was about to catch fire.

"Did Riju show you how to use it?"

" _Link_!"

Link pointed. "You put your offerings in the dishes, and pray for the love of your life to show himself. If he does, it's worked. If he doesn't..." Link reached out, gave the largest of the spirits a turn and pulled it out. "Then you eat the fruit and... find a way to comfort yourself."

Zelda stared at the _thing_ in Link's hand, and gave up.

"Allright. How do you know?"

Link sat down next to Zelda and put the religious artefact back in its place. "I've been hanging with Buliara. She told me."

" _Soldiers_. I should have known." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. How exactly did the subject of sex toys come up?"

Link smiled an evil, filthy smile. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Zelda knew exactly what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to crumple up into an embarrassed little heap of mutters and stammers and crawl away, defeated. Well, into Death Mountain Crater with _that_!

"Riju has a thing for Hylian women, especially luscious golden blondes." She moved her face closer to Link. " _Especially_ when they are of royal descent."

Link smiled at her. "Buliara doesn't like lonely nights, and there was this voe skulking about the place. So she took the chance to find out what to do with one." 

They sat for a while, looking at each other. They had realised long before that Destiny clearly meant them to be together. All the things they had gone through together, all the things they had gone through separately, finally being reunited past hope, past death, after the long night. It was not a _bad_ idea in itself. Link was handsome, Zelda was beautiful, they could live with each other's little quirks, even enjoy them. But they had both been in the grip of Destiny for a long, long, time. The unending stream of adventures, constantly being in one crisis or another had worn them out, and to each other, they were the only solid parts of that unending nightmare.

And now, the nightmare _had_ ended, and they could finally look at each other in peace.

They finally had the time to see each other for what they really were.

They finally had a choice.

Destiny meant them to be together for ever and ever.

Destiny could go fuck itself.

They would be together, or they would not, _on their own terms._

So they'd agreed to wait. See what other things Fate had to offer. Knowing what they knew, they probably would end up together, but in the mean time, they enjoyed being free. And that freedom included enjoying themselves with whoever they felt like.

"So," said Link. "Good times?"

"Oh yes," said Zelda. "You?"

"Amazing."

Zelda touched his arm, stood up, grabbed the box. "I'm going to put this in my room."

"I'm sure I can find you some fruit for offerings. Do you want some?"

"No," she said, happily. At the door, she turned round. "Oh. If you hear something..." She grinned. "I'm not fighting."


End file.
